Maybe I did need the drummers help
by 3crazystalkers
Summary: My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. He kissed me. It was a sloppy, teenager kiss. The kind that most people have as a first kiss. I was momentarily shocked and vaguely repulsed, until I realized that it felt strangely right. So I did the only possible thing I could do. I kissed back. JORDAL FANFIC ONESHOT


The night started out normally enough.

I was perched in a hard, ugly, yellow chair in the Lecanto Auditorium and gabbing to my friends while the LMS Talent Show droned on and on. Curtains opened and closed, acts began and finished, and my friends came and gone. Most of them were in some sort of act.

It was mostly a big blur. Not the bad kind of blur though, the sort of kind where you just want everything to finish and get it over with. It was the good blur, where you were laughing and having meaningless fun, the perfect time, and you never wanted it to stop. I remember laughing pointlessly, screaming random stuff, all meaningless chatter throughout the whole show.

I dimly noted that it was my turn to perform. Someone grabbed my hand and ran backstage with me.

I danced.

I sang.

I sat down again.

I was out of breath. My brown hair was plastered to my face and my friends were screaming and yelling.

I hissed, I was so tired now, "The fox says shut up." I whispered under my breath as I whipped out my phone. My friends urged me to join back into the conversation, but I was tired. I needed a break, and started scrolling through lines of text on my phone.

That was better; I was relaxing again. I wiped away the sweat still clinging to my forehead, and shut my eyes. Man, I was really tired.

An elbow slammed into my ribs and I gasped. My eyes snapped open and instantly snapped to my friends laughing faces.

I snapped at them and threatened some empty threats. They smiled and insisted my face was totally priceless. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity, and insisted they just let me sleep in peace.

Drowsily, my eyes turned down to the bare floor, where I noticed my phone was laying. Ah, so I'd dropped it.

I got off my chair and crouched down close to the rough, dirty floor. I sighed and my hand reached out to grab the phone.

"Wait, I'll get that for you."

My eyes darted up to meet the soft brown ones that were merely centimeters from mine. Jordan was crouched closely to me, almost intimately so. Believe me, I was becoming increasingly aware of that fact, as he leaned forward a little bit more. I could only stutter as his hands reached forward to grab the phone laying innocently on the floor.

"A-ah you didn't need to do that." I stuttered, hoping I didn't look as frazzled as I felt. Jordan smiled kindly and held out the phone to me. "Yeah, but I wanted to do something nice for you, you know?"

I glanced away from him as my cheek warmed a little. "Yeah, but I didn't need any of your help."

He looked crestfallen as I said that. His friendly smile dropped a little, his soft eyes hardened a little. "Just drop it, okay?" He retorted and I couldn't help but feel a flicker of remorse at that cold statement.

He turned to walk away, I felt as if I should do something.

"W-wait! I really appreciate your help though! Is there anything I could do to maybe repay you?" I felt pathetic as those word rolled off my tongue. It helped that he stopped walking and seemed to perk up a little.

"Y-yeah. Actually there is." I tilted my head curiously, wondering what he wanted. Jordan turned slowly and smiled again and whispered softly so only I could hear, "Yes that's the perfect angle."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do.

He kissed me.

It was a sloppy, teenager kiss. The kind that most people have as a first kiss. I was momentarily shocked and vaguely repulsed, until I realized that it felt strangely right. So I did the only possible thing I could do.

I kissed back.

I'm sure it was pathetic, and eager. But I felt Jordan smile into the kiss as we broke apart.

I felt a furious blush covering my face, "That was actually pretty nice..." I mumbled; face reddening more as I realized I truly meant that confession. I glanced up to see Jordan smiling again, he leaned forward to mumble back, "Well, if you were my girlfriend, we could do that more often."

My eyes widened more, Jordan winced, thinking maybe he was taking this to fast. He looked distraught and moved; about to walk away. Darn, I had to call him back again.

Because, the fact was, I really liked that kiss, and I really liked Jordan.

"Yes!" I screamed as he walked away. He stiffened and then let out a whoop and ran out of the auditorium. I was left lying on the floor, a vague smile covering my face.

I glanced down at my phone, as my fingers moved covered my lips in memory of the kiss. I turned it on and smiled bigger as I saw Jordan's number entered into my phone, a text already waiting.

My fingers glide across the screen as I type slowly.

"I'm free on Friday."


End file.
